


Snowed in

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Snow Day, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: Summary :  You and Sam are forced to stop overnight due to a snow storm on the way to Dean for a case. Things get a  little warm and cozy when there is only one  bed in the room.





	Snowed in

 You peered out the window of the car as the snow continued to come down . " I don't think we can keep moving  we are going to have to stop for the night " you said looking over at Sam  who was  sitting stiff in the driver's seat  and gripping the steering wheel  tightly. 

    You guys were on the way to meet up with Dean  a couple states over for a case .  But the snowstorm that you were driving in was making it to hard to keep going .  Sam remained silent for a few   minutes  and you waited .

  Finally he sigh  " You're right  " he said  he glanced over at you  " is there a motel nearby for us to stay at  " he asked . You glanced at your phone that barely had any batteries left .  " Just a couple miles away " you replied

  "Good  "he said "We will call Dean when we get settle and tell him we will be later  getting there than we thought " he said  you nodded " I just hope the place has  a good heater and warm water  " you said earning a smile from Sam .

  You settled back into your seat and stuck your hands into your pockets to keep warm.  It was silent between you and Sam but it was a comfortable silence.  You slid glances over at him every few minutes  wondering what he was thinking   studying him  though the dark . 

    You had always thought Sam was attractive and you had a lot in common with him   . It was easy to talk to him easy to feel safe with him. It was also easy to fall in love with  him and that what you had done .

    But other than some  innocent flirting  Sam hadn't really  given you any indication  he had feeling for you .  But you were to afraid to say anything to him just in fear of rejection. So you were just fine with where things were.

      " hey we are here " Sam said softly gentle shaking you. Blinking you straighten up  not realizing you had  fallen asleep . Looking around you saw  you guys were parked in front of a motel .  
    "They only have one room with one bed " Sam said  " we will  make do " you replied as you gather your stuff and climbed out of the car.  The cold wind hitting you hard so you hurried behind Sam and waited as he unlocked the door to the room. 

    The door was shut and locked quickly  you turned to Sam  " do you think it will stop snowing tonight ?" you asked as you rub your hands together  blowing on them.   " I hope if not we can just wait it out  " he replied as he dropped  the bags on to the bed  . 

    You check the thermostats in the room and adjusted it to kick on  " You go on  use the shower get comfortable  I will call Dean " Sam said  . You smiled grateful for the offer and grab your bag and headed into the bathroom.

    The shower help you relax and take the chill off   what it didn't help was  take your mind off the fact you would have to share a bed  with Sam .  Thoughts swirled   in your head  that had your heart speeding in your chest  . 

    You got dressed quickly and left the bathroom as  you pushed the thought out of your mind and try to act normal as possible  . Sam was still on the phone  when you walked out .

 

  "We will call you when get back on the road just sit tight for  while I am sure you can find something to do for a day or so " he was saying .  He turned around meeting your gaze when  you walked into the room. 

 

 " How is Dean ?" you asked

    " Ok a little annoyed he stuck with most of the research  until we get there but he will get over it  " Sam replied with a little smile . You nodded .   
  " well you go on and get comfortable left you plenty of hot water  " you said "Thanks " Sam said grabbing his stuff before disappearing  into the bathroom.  You sigh and walked over to the bed pulling back the covers..

    " You can do this  " you told yourself  as you slip underneath the cover and rolled over onto your side trying to get to a comfortable position before Sam got into bed . Within 10 minutes he came out in just a pair of lounge pants and a old t-shirt .

    " I am hoping the snow will let by morning  " he said as he put his stuff down  and flip the light off in the room before he walked over to the bed.  The butterflies in your stomach  started to grow.  
     He slip into the beside you and right away you knew the bed was not big enough  some part of you was gonna be touching  him . 

That was going to make it a very long night .

  To make it worse  he rolled over to face you "Are you ok ?" he asked  "  yeah  I am ok  " you replied  . For a couple second he just stared at you .. Looking at you like he wanted to say something  
    "What?" you asked  smiling  " Nothing " he replied  " Just thinking " he said " about what ?" you asked  .. " you " he said softly .

Your heart sped up .. As his hand found yours underneath the covers . " what about me?'  you asked 

  " How pretty you are " he said  and you could your face  heat up . He chuckled " especially when you blush " he said .. "

how do you know I am blushing ?" you asked  " I know you " he said

  He let your hand go to bring his up to your face  his thumb running over  your bottom lip .you couldn't take your eyes off his.   " we should get some sleep " he said softly but didn't  move just stare at you  .  

    You didnt want this moment to end  even though it felt like your heart was going race right out of your chest .  "Do you want me to give you some space?"  he asked   that was the last thing you wanted .  " No it ok" you replied softly . " I kind of like this  "  you admitted 

 He grinned and found  your hand again lacing  his fingers through his " good me too " he said  and you  smiled as  you allowed your eyes to close shut allowing to take in the comfort his present provided.  Sleep came easy for you  not something that happen very often  
***********************************  
  When  you woke up later your back was pressed up against Sam's chest  his arm draped over your middle . You lay there for a minute just taking in the sounds of his slow and relaxed breathing.  You glanced at the window all you could see is white . 

    " looks like we are snowed in " Sam spoke softly into  your ear  his body still relaxed behind you  with no signs of moving . " yeah looks like it " you said  You felt him sigh behind you  before you felt his lips on the back of your neck .

    You bit your lip closing your eyes as his hands slid down your body as he continued  to press kisses to your neck . "Turn around " he said . You slowly turned around to face him finding that he was even better looking  half asleep first thing in the morning .

  His hands ran down your back pushing you into him  his lips pressing into yours . It was slow and unrushed . You didn't know what was more distracting  the feel of his lips on yours or the way his hands running down your back and along your hips  .

  Your own hands finding their way along his stomach and chest . He groaned and depended   the kiss sliding a leg between yours  . His hands on your back now slipping underneath your shirt to get to skin on skin. 

  Now it was your turn to groan as you allowed him to control the kiss . He was suddenly pushing you back onto your back when his cell phone  started to go off.

  "If that is Dean I swear .. " he mumbled reaching over to grab his phone off the table . You laughed  as he answered the  phone .  "What is it Dean ?" he grumbled into the phone   he sigh   "  we  are kind of snowed in . "  he said  

 " yeah  yeah   we will call you later  " he said  before hanging up

  " I am going to kill him"  Sam mumbles as he rolls back over pulling you back into his arms. " he did pick the worse time to call " you admitted as you melted back into his arms.  His mouth  found  yours in another slow kiss

" I am not ready to get out of bed yet " he said . " me  neither "  you said as you slid your hands up his shirt to gain access to all the smooth skin and muscle underneath.  " Then let's stay in bed " he said as he push  you onto your back tugging at your shirt to get it over your head and you had no  complaints about that.


End file.
